


dont wanna leave you lonely

by oh_captain



Series: drabbles i write to waste time and shirk my duties as a human being in society [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exploration, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia decide they need Stiles in their bed. </p><p>Why is it their luck it gets a bit more than they bargained for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. how it started

Allison looked up from the bright pink vibrator in her hand. Lydia looked at it as well, before her green eyes flicked to her fair skinned girlfriend.

“This doesn’t work for me.” Allison groaned. “And I know it doesn’t work for you.”

Lydia swallowed, no real idea’s coming to her other than more toys. More toys and more time in the bedroom. But that’d be more money, and they were barely making rent without the extra expenditures. It wouldn’t work, and they’d be really pissed off and have to pick up more shifts and there went their time for the bedroom. There was a well of other reasons, but, God, Lydia would have loved to try.

“There isn’t anything we can do right now, Ally.” Lydia grumbled, putting her palms on either side of her face and her elbows on the kitchen table. It was horrible, feeling like every time she was left feeling frustrated and overheated, and knowing she couldn’t help Allison all that much either.

She ignored the stack of the bills by her left arm. A frown twisted on to her pastel pink lips.

Allison pointed the vibrator at her, a smile stretching on her face. “Don’t frown,” she started, Lydia feeling herself gearing up for an epic eye roll. “Some-”

The doorbell cut her short.

Allison took the few short steps from the dining room opening to the front door, shooting Lydia a questioning look, smile dimmed but not gone. Lydia curiously let her eye travel from her girlfriends dimples to the corner, where the door was on the other side.

She watched the door come into view as it was swung wide open, and heard Allison’s next words faintly.

“Someone could be falling in love with your smile.“

"Why thank you,” Stiles voice drifted over, obviously flattered. He would be, Lydia snorted to herself. “I’m here to get my Firefly disc set. Which Lydia stole and thought I wouldn’t notice. I love her, but she thinks I’m way dumber than I actually am.” Short pause. “Not that I’m that dumb. I’m smart enough. I’m good at some things. Don’t ask me what right now, but-but I am good at things!”

Allison laughed, high and flirty and Lydia blinked in shock. “I’ll bet you are.” She tilted her head just so, making her seem like her smile could eat him alive. “Stiles! Come inside, we should catch up, we haven’t talk-talked in so long, and it’d be nice.”

Lydia shot Allison her best ‘ _what the fuck_ ’ look.

“You have a vibrator in your hands.” was the response.

Allison looked down to her hands, the pink plastic in her grip still. She licked her lips, looking up through her lashes to Stiles. “I do.”

She could see Stiles swallow, in her mind, could see him shakily running his hands through his hair like he always did when he was nervous. She didn’t know what Allison was doing, and, apparently, neither did Stiles.

“R-right, I can, um, come back, you know… Later? When Lydia’s here.” His voice cracked on here and Lydia pressed a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing.

“She is. Here, I mean. Come in, Stiles, I really want you inside.” And f that wasn’t a double entendre.

After a good, solid minute of deliberation, the pale skinned, broad shouldered, mole speckled boy came in. He was a bit taller than a few years ago, more muscles and more scars than before. He had a tattoo on his left upper forearm of two black bands, just like Scott and like everyone else in the McCall Pack.

Lydia rubbed her thumb over the two black bands on her left wrist, just remembering how they were all connected.

Knowing Allison had two black bands on her pointer finger, the one that lined her arrow up with whoever she would be putting it through. Knowing Isaac had his behind his ear, covering the oni’s mark. Knowing Kira has them framing her spine up and down, like an extra support. Knowing Derek had the two stripes under his triskele. Knowing Malia had two bands wrapped around her upper left thigh. Knowing Cora had it on her shoulder, like a bullseye. Knowing Liam had them on his knuckles. Knoeing they all had them, knowing they all had each other. She swallowed thickly around the feelings that always came with the tattoos.

She looked up from his black stripes to his adorably confused face, mixed with anxiety and a little fear. It eased once he saw her at the dining room table. It made her chuckle softly out loud.

“Lydia, walk with me for a second.” Allison directed a threatening, but very seductive look towards Stiles. “Wait for us?”

He nodded, mouth working, but no real sound coming from him.

Allison giggled and Lydia felt stabbing jealousy. That laugh was normally reserved for her. And the cashier at Muffin Man, because they got the employee discount when she did.  
She took Allison’s hand, aggressively, possessively, and pulled her towards their back bedroom.

“What the hell are you doing?” Lydia hissed.

“Lydia, for someone so smart, you aren’t getting this. We need Stiles. We need him, he’s so much better than a piece of vibrating plastic. He's cheaper too. But most of all, we know him well enough, he'd be comfortable with it. If we talked to him.” Allison held up the offending piece.

Lydia blinked at Allison, one slow calculating moment before the connection dawned and she slid a contemplating gaze to the living room. Like she could see that far, through the walls, to the antsy man in their living room, probably staring at all their growing plants.

She cleared her throat after a second. Licked her lips. Delayed her response as much she could before huffing an irritated sigh.

“Not because he’s the only one available. It’s the shoulders. And the fact that he’s so easily embarrassed and gets his splotchy blush, and he has really nice hands.” Lydia glared.

“Really nice hands. We need him. He’s our missing piece. We’ll see if anything come’s from it… There is _no_ harm.” Allison grinned, dimples sprouting and Lydia hummed, planting a kiss to her girlfriends mouth and drawing away too quick for it to be returned.

“If we’re seducing Stilinski, I’m going to have to step in before he thinks you’re trying to cheat on me.” Lydia directed, turning to march out.

Allison hummed, happily following.


	2. everything after the beginning

Stiles was warm and sweaty and happy. He had two girls cuddled on either side of him, holding hands on top of his chest, his arms pillowing under his head to prop him up. He'd never felt like he belonged so much, and over the past couple months, it almost seemed like he was moving in.

He had his own partial closet in the guest bedroom, he had an extra tooth brush and some soap. He pitched in for groceries and he cuddled on movie night.

So of course it didn't seem odd to say these words over the heavy breathing and soft giggles. He didn't know the next words out of his mouth would be that big of a bombshell.

"I love you, both of you."

The breathing seemed to stop, the giggling from Lydia halting and smiles dropping to show stunned faces.

"Um," was the response he got. Lydia detached from his side, sitting up.

He blinked at her and a pit formed inhis stomach. Oh no, they didn't feel that same. Oh no, he let his mouth go ahead and-and he'd ruined it, ruined everything. 

Allison pulled away too, sitting up abruptly and staring down at him. She looked stunned. Lydia looked anxious.

Stiles stomach went from having a pit, to dropping from where it was safely in his stomach. He felt his sweat cool against his skin and he moved his arms from cushioning his head yo hiding his torso. To make himself smaller. 

"I'm, uh, I think I, uh," he stammered, hands, hands he had grown into, hands that had been on them moments ago, running wildly through his hair.

"I'm so sorry, Stiles, I thought... I didn't..." Allison swallowed and looked to Lydia.

"We just... You've been over a lot. It's partly our fault for... For letting this happen. We should have been more clear." Lydia took up. 

Stiles easily pulled the covers off of himself and scrambled up, stumbling and feeling like he'd been struck. He jerkily grabbed up his pants and shoved his legs into them, feeling the silence press into him.

And once he was out, his hands shook harder and his vision blurred and, just maybe, he sat in his stupid jeep that had beeen through hell and back with him, and he cried.

"It wasn't supposed to be like that." Allison told Lydia quietly.

Lydia nodded one slow time.

* * *

 

He had wormed his way in, his leaving had punched a hole in their world. Lydia realized it first.

She had his bowl of cereal already made on the stupid dining room table, right opposite Allison's. 

She had stared at the offending black bowl like it had put itself there before she shakily leaned on the entry way to the kitchen. She felt dizzy with the sense of lost.

Stiles was meant to be with them, in this stupid apartment. He'd fit so well, had eased so many burdens they had... And now he was just gone.

Was back at his life. 

She loved him as much as she loved Allison. Maybe not the exact same. Not with the fire that thrummed under her skin when Allison ran her rough finger tips over Lydia's skin. Not with the feeling of wanting to burn the world down and have her and Allison rule like the queens they were.

In the sense that, he was her world. He fit in her life like a missing puzzle piece. Someone she didn't know she needed, like walking, like breathing, until she couldn't. She loved him like the ocean tides were steady, always coming back, always pulling at her but never taking more than she offered. 

And she'd stolen the moon from herself, from him. 

It was a sort of panic that made her knees shake for a moment before Allison came in, drying her hair. The smell of Stiles soap soothed some part of Lydia but it also ate her insides and she wanted to hide from the feeling. 

Instead, she walked towards the bedroom to get dressed for work at the bank. She couldn't deal with this right now. She didn't want to.

* * *

Allison realized it two weeks later. Normally, she would have realized it sooner... But her mother's birthday had passed like a ship in the night.

It had torn at her, torn at old wounds, and regret had filled her and she couldn't have known to decipher the regret of past actions with the regret of letting Stiles go.

Lydia had been distant since it had happened, always in a rush to keep her mind busy, though she was sure Lydia already had why she was doing what she did figured out. She was probably waiting for Allison to catch up. To see it from her view.

Allison was looking over some dumb documents from work in her small office when she realized the sinking feeling in her gut wasn't because of what was on the page, but because normally she'd be in a group conversation discussing tonights plans. 

She'd be distracted and loose, shoulder's not squared and rigid like they have been since Stiles walked out the door. She should have known.

He fit with them, he always had. Lydia had been the the brain, Allison the brawn, and Stiles, the heart. The one closest to their alpha, the one who came through for them when they always needed him. Even when they didn't. 

She couldn't help but think of Stiles toothbrush sitting in their toothbrush cup by the sink. She couldn't stop herself from asking herself why she hadn't realized earlier. 

Maybe it was a bit unconventional, but Allison didn't care. She and Lydia needed Stiles, needed him to be with them while they slept, there in the mornings, asking about groceries. Needed him to hear her say I love you too. 

Needed him in general.

She swallowed, throat feeling a little raw from not crying. She'd fix this. She could fix this. She would fix this.

* * *

 Lydia swallowed as she knocked on Stiles apartment door. She jadn't come here in awhile, and it was almost alien to return.

She jumped as the door swung open and a slightly rumpled Stiles stood there.

He blinked tired eyes at her and then looked to Allison who was slightly behind her. Both were quiet for a second and he seemed to catch on that he'd have to say the first words.

"Lydia. Allison." He greeted, familiar, but without the normal familiarity.

"Oh, Jesus, I can't build up for this. Move in with us, Stiles. I love you, too." Allison piped, the words spilling out.

Lydia stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Instead she held up the apartment key she had. Stiles technically had their spare, so giving him his own was supposed to be a symbol.

He seemed alert at that, mouth falling open.

"I love you too," Lydia offered, thrusting the key out for him to take. "We had... We had to figure that out for ourselves. You just happened to figure it out before us, is all." 

He looked bewildered for a second before a grin lit up his face and he surged forward to hold them both, kissing them both one at a time amd then back again. They laughed and Lydia playfully shoved him, before both girls clung onto him like sea urchin.

"We're sorry," Lydia added.

"Really, those were the worst couple of weeks." Allison grumbled into his shoulder.

He just hummed, squeezing them a little tighter.

And so, Stiles moved in, and the L word was said more frequently, and Stiles made dinner every thursday and life kept going.

And it wasn't perfect, but it was their's. They wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
